


what's a fanfic?

by starksnack



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fanfiction Writer Kamala Khan, Getting Together, I Love Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meta, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Kamala introduces Tony and Steve to the world of fanfiction. There is a surprising amount of content about them being gay.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	what's a fanfic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> For the prompt - "What if I told you that there's a bunch of stuff online about how you and me would be a perfect couple?" - Can be as meta as you want!  
> I really had a lot of fun with this one
> 
> This really couldn't have been put together without the consent of all the incredible creators mentioned below.  
> betheflame, bladeofthenebula, festiveferret, gottalovev, pineapplebread, starksnack, tifftac
> 
> Also I would not have been able to create this without this amazing series on coding: [AO3 Work Skins/Tutorials](https://archiveofourown.org/series/458134)
> 
> You don't need to have read any of the linked fanfics to understand the story, they're just a little bit of added fun

Tony  
  
Good morning Tony, don’t forget we have mandatory team leader bonding today. I have some training sequence plans for the Robo Dojo I want to go over with you.  
  
you know hanging out with you is never mandatory, i’ll be there  
  
what if i told you that there’s a bunch of stuff online about how you and me would be a perfect couple?  
  
The perfect couple?  
  
yeah, kamala sent this to me and it’s really angsty, you should check it out  
  
[https://archiveofourown.org](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644772/chapters/36334758)   
  
I’ll be sure to read it before our meeting.  
  


  


tony  
@youknowwhoiam

okay so kamala sent me this beautiful fanart someone drew of me and steve and damn, do i always look this good?[https://twitter.com/pineapplebreads/status](https://twitter.com/pineapplebreads/status/1162161554516783104)

  


10:24 AM · Dec 23, 2020

* * *

**47** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **69** Likes

* * *

* * *

Steve Rogers @cptrogers  
Replying to @youknowwhoiam

Oh, it’s beautiful. Is there a way I can get a copy?

  


Tony  
  
Hey Tony? What’s your favourite flower?  
  
???  
  
gladiolus?  
  
Do you think that’s what you’d cough up if you loved me?  
  
are you talking about hanahaki?  
  
Maybe?  
  
well steve, the love would have to be unrequited for that and everyone knows how much you adore me  
  


  


From: srogers@avac.edu

Subject: Books?

To: kkhan@avac.com

Dear Kamala,

I hope this email finds you well. Tony mentioned that you sent him a book online about us? I think the site was archiveofourown.org? Do you have more?

Sincerely,

Cpt. Steve Rogers  
(he/him/his)

  


Tony  
  
I finished that story you sent me, Tony. It was really well written.  
  
much better than mission reports huh?  
  
some of these writers have really great ideas, i might just make a sentient toaster tomorrow in the lab   
  
As long as the toaster doesn’t argue with the other students. We can’t have Thor trying to mix your new inventions with a little lightning.  
  


  


From: kkhan@avac.edu

Subject: Re:Books?

To: srogers@avac.com

Hey Steve!

I think you’ll definitely like this: [https://archiveofourown.org](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423756/chapters/46225615). You’re a lifeguard in this one. It’s by this author, who’s also the co-host of this podcast about you and Tony. It’s really interesting,

Kamala (she/her/hers)

  


Tony  
  
Hey Tony, I was wondering, do you think I’d make a good lifeguard?  
  
sure steve, you know i trust you with my life  
  
and i wouldn’t mind seeing you in a swimsuit  
  
Tony!  
  
what?? it’s true, half the academy would fake drown for the chance at mouth to mouth from you  
  
i’d probably be first in line tbh  
  


  


From: srogers@avac.edu

Subject: Books?

To: kkhan@avac.com

Dear Kamala,

Thank you for sending me the recommendation. I really enjoyed reading it. The whole story was very inspiring. Also, a podcast? About me and Tony? That sounds swell, can you please send it to me?

Sincerely,

Cpt. Steve Rogers  
(he/him/his)

  


tony  
@youknowwhoiam

i don’t know where kamala is finding these gems, but they’re gold [https://twitter.com/tifftac_/status](https://twitter.com/tifftac_/status/1330684385931239426)

  


11:09 AM · Dec 23, 2020

* * *

**47** Retweets **2** Quote Tweets **69** Likes

* * *

* * *

Steve Rogers @cptrogers  
Replying to @youknowwhoiam

Wow, the artists who make these are very talented.

  
  


From: kkhan@avac.edu

Subject: Re:Books?

To: srogers@avac.com

Here’s the podcast website. I’m sure Tony can explain to you how to listen to it at your meeting if you’re having trouble. <https://www.podonthesuit.com/>

Kamala (she/her/hers)

  


Tony  
  
Kamala sent me this podcast about us. Check it out.  
  
<https://www.podonthesuit.com/>  
  
oh that’s cool, you’ve been talking to her too?  
  
i think she might be trying to set us up.  
  
Well, according to what seems like everyone on the internet, it wouldn’t be so bad.  
  


  


From: srogers@avac.edu

Subject: Books?

To: kkhan@avac.com

Dear Kamala,

The podcast is great Kamala. Thank you. I was thinking of maybe asking Tony out? Do you have any stories about that perhaps? I need ideas and Tony mentioned he’s been getting good ones from some of these creators.

Sincerely,

Cpt. Steve Rogers  
(he/him/his)

  


From: kkhan@avac.edu

Subject: Re:Books?

To: srogers@avac.com

Here are some ideas from getting together stories When we meet for training next week, I’ll teach you how to filter tags so you can find things yourself.

[\- Paint him something! Tony always loves what you make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042488/chapters/34872491)

[\- Buying Tony kittens might be the perfect ‘we should date gift’!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093065)

[\- Taking a dance lesson with him would be a great way to get closer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093065)

Kamala (she/her/hers)

  


Tony  
  
steve? where are you?  
  
you better not be flaking on me off to read some smutty fanfiction  
  
Sorry, Tony. Time got away from me. I promise I’ll be there soon.  
  
it’s okay steve, we can always just reschedule for tomorrow  
  
No, don’t leave. I’ll be there, I promise.  
  


  


tony  
@youknowwhoiam

i can’t believe steve is blowing off our weekly mandatory meeting to read fanfic, @stretchyhands we’ve created a monster

  


12:12 AM · Dec 23, 2020

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **37** Likes

* * *

* * *

kamala @stretchyhands  
Replying to @youknowwhoiam

lol, I just saw him sprinting through the quad, so hopefully he’s on his way. 

  


kamala  
@stretchyhands

STONIES WE DID IT! Steve and Tony are at the Coffee Cart for their weekly meeting and Steve just gave him a painting and asked him out! They’re hugging right now and it’s taking everything in me not to squeal! Am I a master matchmaker or what?

  


12:42 AM · Dec 23, 2020

* * *

**2** Retweets **1** Quote Tweets **37** Likes

* * *

  


### Notes:

Hey guys! I hope you had fun reading this one. I spent hours in the Timeless Archives whipping this up and had so much fun writing and coding it. I know this is a community gift so I’m not supposed to give away who I am or anything like this but I see Tony and Steve around campus all the time and they’re such dorks. I can’t wait for them to finally admit they love each other. Anyway, drop me a comment and kudos! - Not Kamala ;P

  


[]() []() []() [](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?work_id=YOUR_WORK_ID_HERE)

**Author's Note:**

> actually the kudos button is down here! thanks for reading


End file.
